The Maverick(ON STANDBY)
by UACTrooper101
Summary: Twelve years have passed since the Great War has ended. Everyone knows the Overlander refugees have allied with the humans in the United Federation. Well, everyone accept for the nineteen year old SpecOps Overlander Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Locke. (Inspired by CoolBePotter's Sonic fan fiction, The Underdogs.)


The Maverick

Chapter 1: Awakening

Author's Note: This is a Sonic Fanfic involving an Overlander teen from the Great War (Pre-Genesis Wave Era) who was drafted into military service for a Spec Ops division of the Overlander Army, which I will refer to as the T.O.R.F.(Tactical Overlander Response Force), at the age of 14 and served for five years before being put into stasis after being used for study as a test subject in a chaos energy research program. Just so all of you know, I'm not trying to steal the idea for CoolBePotters fan fiction: The Underdogs. My character won't use a sword or be trained in judo by the Shinobi Clan, he will be using guns(obviously), which will consist of a Browning Hi-Power 9mm Pistol with a dark gunmetal grey color. And an XM40 assault rifle, think of the AER9 laser rifle from the game fallout 3. Also my character, whose name will be Joseph Locke, will at times do things that the Freedom Fighters won't agree with, like killing his enemies, but he will become an ally eventually and learn to accept there no-kill methods, however, he will only kill unless he needs to in a last resort scenario. That is all I have to say for now. R&R, Enjoy!

Edit 11/23/2015: The pistol Locke uses will now be a laser pistol that will resemble the cobra handgun from G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra, only it shoots laser bolts and won't knock people off their feet. I just want it to seem more Overlander-ish in terms of weaponry. My character will also be wearing a prototype power suit to increase his strength, stamina and reflexes as well as his chaos powers. I'm also scrapping the Plasma Rifle in favor of only one gun.

* * *

Deep within a seemingly abandoned military outpost, which was has remained untouched ever since the Great War had ended, there was an R&D laboratory. In this research lab there was a cryo-stasis pod, in that pod was a young Overlander boy unaware of the outside world. His outline appeared from behind the glass shield of the front hatch which over time had started gathering frost on the outside. There was a sign next to the stasis controls which read: PRIORITY TEST SUBJECT! Name: Joseph Locke. Male, Age: 19. DESIGNATE: Maverick. WARNING! DO NOT OPEN UNLESS CLEARED BY MEGAPOLIS CENTRAL COMMAND.

All of a sudden the panel lit up. The stasis capsule had started it's release sequence for unknown reasons. The Overlander had opened his eyes, but did not panic, he realized he was being kept in stasis. After the embryonic amino fluid that was used to preserve Joseph had drained out of the pod, he had curled up on the floor of the pod. He remained in his fetal position even after the hatch to the pod had opened. Joseph's body was soon attacked with spasms as the cold air of the room stung his body, he opened his eyes and saw everything was blurry. The young Overlander tried to remember why he was placed in stasis, even though his body was still trying to reactivate from the effects of cryo stasis, his brain included, as he was trying to stand. He was trying to lift himself onto his knees despite the amount of muscular atrophy that was making things difficult. He finally managed to raise his body and rest his back against the side of the open pod. He stood up, albeit slowly to avoid becoming more nauseated, and was on his feet, suddenly he convulsed and regurgitated the fluids that hadn't exited from his lungs since he hadn't started breathing until now because his brain was still trying to recuperate from being preserved in an icy cold slumber. He looked around after puking the last bit of fluids and realized he was half naked, he was only wearing a type of waterproof boxer shorts designed for being worn in a cryogenic capsule. He looked to his left and saw a metal storage cabinet as tall as a china cabinet, Joseph walked over and opened the cabinet since the door was unlocked, when he opened it the contents surprised him. Inside was a set of clothes and weapons, HIS set of clothes and weapons. He then looked to the sign next to the stasis controls and read the name on it and instantly remembered who he was and what he was. He was Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Locke of the Overlander Special Forces group T.O.R.F. (Tactical Overlander Response Force), and a test subject referred to as Maverick by the R&D engineers who wanted to try and implement Chaos Energy into his genetic structure. He brushed those thoughts aside and went back to reviewing his inventory, his equipment consisted of two items he was familiar with, an XM25 Laser Pistol with a steel grey finish and a laser sight, that he had inherited from his father after he was killed in action by Mobian foot soldiers during a mission in the Great War, and the other was an Experimental Battle Suit, he had been issued this suit when he was drafted into the Overlander Military, the suit basically had steel grey shoulder pads and forearm gauntlets, black knee pads, and user interface systems that are meant to increase the wearers strength, speed and reflexes. This Battle Suit was customised so it could also increase Joseph's Chaos Powers, adding a little more firepower to his stamina making him a walking tank capable of operating solo. As for attire, Joseph's clothing consisted of a black t-shirt with the letters TORF written in white on the front, green olive drab pants, a light grey combat jumpsuit with his rank patch on the sleeves and his last name stenciled on a tag on the front, black military combat boots, and an olive green boonie hat and a black ski mask.

Joseph then put on his clothing and shoes. He took the power suit and put it over his clothing and placed his ski mask over his head. Joseph looked at himself and realized he looked just like a one man army of the Overlander Armed Forces, he was fine with that. He grabbed a holster for his pistol and strapped it to his left leg, because he was left handed, and placed his laser gun into the holster after checking the magazine to see that it had a full charge of fifty shots in the battery and flipped the safety on. Joseph then grabbed a bandolier of plasma grenades and placed it onto his suit. Then Joseph grabbed twelve spare fusion batteries of ammo for his pistol and placed them into pouches on his armor and grabbed three flash grenades as well. The Overlander grabbed a standard issue combat knife in it's sheath and strapped it to the armor on his other leg.

Joseph looked around and saw he was alone. He saw a bulkhead door and decided to make his way to it, he pressed the door controls and the blast door opened with a metal creaking sound.

He stepped into a corridor with his pistol now drawn in his hands, and made his way down the corridor in hope of somehow finding someone...anyone...

To be continued?


End file.
